A market exists for individual components intended to block the DC power transmitted through a coaxial cable from entering equipment interface ports, while still allowing a range of RF frequencies to pass through. This is done for any number of reasons, most of which are some manifestation of surge protection or preventing residual power in the transmission line from interfering with the active components of the system.
The current method for protecting equipment from DC power involves attaching a long, bulky interstitial component between the cable connector and the interface port. Conventional solutions involve interposing an additional separate DC Block between the coaxial cable and the equipment interface port. This results in several problems: first, a separate DC block introduces an additional point of connection, which could fail; second, installation is complicated by the need to provide and install an additional DC Block component; and third, the external geometry of the DC block may vary, depending on the model and manufacturer, which greatly complicates the weather protection required for mitigating the infiltration of water and ice into the cable connector and separate DC Block assembly.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.